Awkwardness of the teenage years
by Flying Snowball Of Death
Summary: Being a teenager is hard. Especially when you have just got your own body and can't disappear into the mind of a teenage boy who has more experience in the finer parts of teenage hood. YYxOC.


**Awkwardness of the teenage years.**

**By Flying Snowball Of Death.**

**Summery**: Being a teenager is hard. Especially when you have just got your own body and can't disappear into the mind of a teenage boy who has more experience in the finer parts of teenage hood. YYxOC.

**Pairing**: Yami Yugi (/OC)

**Rating**: T+.

**AN:** I changed my penname, sorry about that but my mates put the idea in my head and it seemed kind of like a vaguely good idea. So, here is my new fanfic, I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but one day, mark my words, Yami Yugi/ Pharaoh Atem will appear on eBay and I will buy him!

**Dedication**: I would like to dedicate this to Loreto College St Albans 2006-2011 for all the fun and mayhem that we had for five years! I will miss all of you very much and hope you all the absolute best in your exams! You are all awesome! XD (Yes, I meant that sincerely!) GOOD LUCK FOR THE FUTURE EVERYONE!

**Chapter 1.**

The ancient tombs of the Pharaohs of ancient Egypt glistened majestically in the dying sunset as an unlikely group of friends gathered around, all looking as though they had come out of a several millennia long war. They all had a freeing look to their smiles and they had the same feeling of freedom, as though a huge weight had been lifted from their shoulders.

Like the weight of the world had been lifted from their young shoulders.

"Okay, losers, all cramp up together!" A teenage girl shouted. She had soft dirty blond curls that fell around her soft, heart shaped face.

In her dainty hands she held a pocket sized digital camera that she was placing on a tripod, which looked as though it was about to fall over. The rest of her was dressed to impress, or possibly to distract. She wore a small heart shaped, strapless top, an orange miniskirt and silver thigh length boots and a brown, floor length trench coat. The latter was strapped up around her neck, revealing her long, tanned arms and a branded mark on her left shoulder. The mark was an Egyptian eye and held as much power as Yugi's millennium puzzle and was almost as destructive as Marik's millennium rod.

To put it bluntly, this mark was dangerous and she still didn't understand it completely. She didn't need to, her spirit's future was to be around the Pharaoh, and she was.

"Why?" One of them asked, he had spiked blond hair that was stuck upwards. His face was defined and looked as though he was amused by the girl's behaviour.

"Yeah, Scarlet, Yami is right, why are we doing this." He looked like the first's twin, only he appeared much younger and his spiky blond hair fell down his soft face. Like he was forever innocent and his appearance could be described as somewhat naive, though he most certainly wasn't, not with all of the recent events at least.

"'Cause Yug," Scarlet said, "I want a photo and he," She pointed at Yami "Will forget this if I don't take this photo." She smiled revealing a set of straight, white teeth and a cheeky side to her personality.

"I resent that remark." The forgetful one called Yami said, "I'm sure I would remember this." He muttered.

'This' appeared to be several different antics from the group of thirteen. Two of them- both boys- were fighting over a hotdog and the last packet of crisps, only stopping when Scarlet threatened to eat the hotdog and packet of crisps herself and she wouldn't give them any. They were now patiently waiting for Scarlet to take the photo so they could each have half of the food each. Whilst the other girl talked to a boy with white hair and a huge, freeing grin, apparently unaware of the antics that were happening around them. Whilst a boy that looked like the white haired boy stood as far from Yami as possible with a slight scowl on his face as another talked to him, this one's features were clearly Egyptian and he had a large smile on his face. There was another Egyptian- this time a girl- hovering over him with a tattooed face man standing close by. As if to stay as far away as possible from the group another boy was standing towards the exit of the tombs and looking at them with a look of disgust on his face with a boy that was clearly the youngest of the group and his face was eager and covered in his black, bushy hair. None of them seemed to notice the man that stood at the exit whose body seemed to exist of only veins showing themselves at every available part, he seemed to just be there, watching, waiting for something to happen.

"Oh yeah, like you remembered your name, Pharaoh Atem." She muttered quietly to herself. "Okay, everyone, bunch up." Scarlet shouted, "I want this photo before the sun goes down and I need to hunt down my ring flash, and a different camera." She told them.

Everyone bunched up, all except Yami, who was glaring threateningly at the scowling boy with the white hair. "Come near me thief and you will wish that you chose the afterlife." He threatened.

"Yami, leave Bakura alone, I mean it." Scarlet said, clearly fed up and used to this behaviour. "You aren't a Pharaoh anymore so this isn't going to work." She told him.

"Bring it your highness, " Bakura responded, "I'll love to destroy you and send you to the afterlife."

"Bakura!" Scarlet shouted, her voice deep and powerful; everyone was silent, "I will ask Akuji to come and curse you to the Shadow Realm if you aren't careful." She hissed at him.

Bakura glared at her, before casting a glance at Yami, who mearly glared back and shrugged.

"Want to bet that we aren't talking to each other." Scarlet hissed, "Even the so called 'King of the Thieves' wouldn't bet on that outcome," She smirked "Or cheat death." She added as an afterthought.

This clearly had the desired effect, Bakura fell silent admittedly and walked over to join his smiling counter part, who automatically flinched at his presence.

"That's more like it!" Scarlet cheered, "Okay, now it's on a timer, so I can get in!" She clicked a button and ran over, slipping behind Yami and jumped up on his back, so it looked like a Yami was giving her a piggy back as the camera counted down from ten.

Yami managed to retain his balance and stay on his feet whilst not dropping Scarlet, until the camera flashed and froze the moment forever in a pixelated form and their memories. He then fell flat on his face, with Scarlet landing smoothly on his back, laughing her head off and scrambling over to the camera to see if it got the photo.

"Awesome," She grinned as she looked at the tiny screen on the back of her camera. "Yami, your back will be glad to hear that we don't need to take another picture." She grinned at Yami, who was slowly getting up to his feet, glaring rather half heartily at Scarlet.

"Then we won't need the photographer," He responded, his voice low and threatening.

He walked over to Scarlet, who's grin was starting to falter now that she had cottoned on to the doom that was about to befall her.

"I regret nothing!" She screamed as she ran from the former Pharaoh as fast as she could.

"I'll make you regret everything." He threatened half heartily as he began to run after her.

Scarlet's squeals of delight echoed around the ancient tombs of the Pharaoh's of ancient Egypt as the last, and previously nameless, great Pharaoh chased after her and the sun set below the Pyramids and the horizon.

XXX~~~XXX

In another part of the world and a different time the sun ascended and filled Scarlet's room and glistered off a glass frame of a frozen moment in time of a gang of young adults. The shine hit her dropping eyelids and caused her to squint as she turned over to the other side of her bed, only to find out that the actual sun was on that side.

"Someone turn the day star off!" She shouted in defeat and got up.

"You do know that it's called the sun, don't you?" Yami asked, smirking.

"Ah!" Scarlet screamed, "Get out of my room!" She said, throwing a pillow at his voice's general direction. "Wait, why are you in my room?"

"Your dad told me to wake you up." Yami shrugged. He was in school uniform and sitting on the edge of the bed, looking towards the door, "Now, get up, or you'll be late for school."

Scarlet groaned and rolled over, swinging her legs out of bed. "I had a nice time last night, you know, Atem." She smirked at him, using his real name.

"So did I, Lynette." He smirked right back at her. She had finally allowed Yami to call her the name on her birth certificate and he did so whenever the pair of them are by themselves. "I don't see why you don't like people calling you your real first name instead of your middle name." He told her.

"Let me see why, oh yeah, it can be shortened to 'Lynnie', do you know how puke worthily cute that is?" She told him.

"And 'Scar' is normal?" Yami mocked her lightly.

"Yes, it refers to my arm." She said, pointing at her left shoulder.

"That's a branded mark, more commonly referred to as a 'cool arse burn', if you are, as you call him, 'The Veined Marik'." He pointed out to her.

"Same difference." Scarlet pointed out, pouting slightly.

Yami mearly chuckled at her, before leaning down to her and placing his lips upon hers and removing them after about a minute. He then pointed at the bathroom and Scarlet mearly sighed, got up from the bed and kind of skipped over to the bathroom, leaving Yami to walk around her room freely, automatically going over to the photo.

He mearly chuckled at the photo, looking over the photo and remembering what happened and how they got to that in the first place, he must have been doing that long enough that Scarlet was able to have a shower, get changed and laugh at his expression.

"Remember anything yet?" She lightly mocked him.

"Funny." He told her sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Ready?" He asked her.

She smiled and nodded, before taking his hand in her own and Yami knew, somewhere deep down in his guts, that she had some kind of mayhem planned for the day.

Oh well, it couldn't be that bad.

**AN:** Well, what do you think? REVIEW! Spoilers of you ask nicely enough. T.T


End file.
